Un Breve Intervalo
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion. De Storytellergirl. Oneshot. Will y Caleb comparten un momento entre batallas.


**Anuncio: W.I.T.C.H. es © de muchas personas que no recuerdo por el momento, y el fic original en inglés es propiedad de _"storytellergirl"_**

**

* * *

**

UN BREVE INTERVALO

_**De "storytellergirl"**_

* * *

"Otra batalla… siempre otra batalla," murmuró Will para si misma. Suspiró y se abrazo, mientras observaba la tierra desde su lugar en el balcón. El sol se estaba poniendo, proyectando un resplandor anaranjado sobre los campos de Meridian. 

Will estaba cansada de pelear. Con solo diecisiete años de edad, había pasado demasiados peleando batallas en otro mundo. Su madre hacia tiempo ya que había dejado de preguntarle por los raspones y moretones con los que Will llegaba cada semana. Matt y ella habían decidido mutuamente terminar su relación, después de que ella se perdió otro de sus conciertos por pelear contra el mal. Parecía que Will solo apartaba a la gente en esos días.

"¿Cuándo terminara todo esto?" Se pregunto.

"¿Crees que el mal se ira solo porque lo pides?" Se burlo una voz masculina. Will levanto la vista al tiempo que Caleb se reunía con ella en el balcón.

"No lastima preguntar" replico Will, con otro suspiro.

Caleb le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras descansaba sus brazos en el barandal del balcón. "La gente de Meridian han soñado con la paz desde antes que yo naciera. Y, por lo que sé, la gente de la Tierra ha soñado con la paz desde hace mucho más. El mal siempre esta ahí, acechando y esperando la oportunidad de obtener el control."

Will hizo un berrinche. "¿No podían esperar, por lo menos, hasta que hubiera terminado la escuela? Mis calificaciones han bajado tanto en los últimos años que estoy considerando seriamente el no ir a la Universidad."

"Pero, tu estas haciendo el bien aquí,"señalo Caleb con suavidad.

"Sé que es asi, pero extraño ser normal."

"¿Normal?.¿Has sido normal alguna vez?" Caleb se rió ante la idea.

Will miro al joven de cabello oscuro con ganas de asesinarlo, sin dejar de hablar. "Extraño ir al cine los fines de semana, extraño salir con mi mamá y de verdad ser capaz de hablarle de cosas, extraño a Matt, extraño ir al centro comercial –en realidad extraño comprar... extraño todo. Todo lo que di por sentado antes de convertirme en la Guardiana del Corazón. Seriamente necesito vacaciones."

"Sé que ha sido difícil para ti, Will. Ha sido difícil para todo desde que regresamos a Elyon al trono. Pero debes intentar ver mas allá de lo que te estas perdiendo y ver lo que has logrado. Ustedes se han vuelto más poderosas desde la primera vez que obtuvieron sus poderes. Han salvado vidas, le trajeron esperanza a nuestro mundo, y esa esperanza les ha dado una razón para seguir peleando," Dijo Caleb, mirando de reojo a la pelirroja.

Ella habia crecido desde su primer encuentro. Todas lo habían hecho. Ya eran casi adultas, y aun peleaban por Meridian y la Tierra. Will ahora estaba mas alta, su cabello mas largo, y ya no lucia como un chico pequeño. También actuaba como mayor. Era mas lista que una adolescente normal de su edad, así como mas madura. Definitivamente era una líder. Meridian dependía de cada una de sus palabras en lo referente a tácticas de batalla. Ya no era una niña.

"Caleb," comenzó Will, mirando las tierras de Meridian, "¿Jamás has deseado poder detener el tiempo?"

"¿Detener el tiempo?"

"Claro, ya sabes, detener el tiempo y atrapar un momento en el que podrías vivir eternamente"

"¿Uh?" Caleb se rasco la cabeza, confundido.

El rostro de Will se quebró con una pequeña sonrisa. "Quiero que el tiempo se detenga en este momento. No quiero regresar al castillo y preparar planes de guerra... solo quiero admirar el atardecer... disfrutar el aire fresco y... no sé. Supongo que estoy siendo egoísta. Solo deseo estar aquí para siempre y pretender que no estoy llevando una vida doble. Quiero simular que mañana no estaré conduciendo un ataque; Que iré a mi fiesta de graduación... o a una cita... lo que sea, cualquier cosa que no haya sido capaz de hacer en un buen tiempo."

"Ser normal" Afirmo Caleb con sencillez.

"Si, ser normal. Que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes de tener poderes mágicos." Will se quedo en silencio. Se sentía mal por pensar de esa manera; Era algo egoísta de su parte. Ahí se encontraba, haciendo el bien para el mundo, y todo lo que quería era ir a su casa y abrazar a su mamá.

"Algún día las cosas podrían ser normales," Murmuro Caleb.

Will giro los ojos. "Altamente improbable" Devolvió sin pensar.

Caleb se encogió de hombros. "Nunca se sabe". Hizo una pausa momentánea antes de continuar. "Sabes, Will, tal vez sea hora de que tomes tu vida en tus propias manos."

"¿Cómo?"

"Podrías empezar por decirle la verdad a tu mamá. Dile lo que has estado haciendo los últimos cuatro años. Déjala pertenecer a esta parte de tu vida. Creo que lo entenderá."

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Will se volvió hacia Caleb con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

"Si. Lo creo"

"Quizás tengas razón. Tal vez debería comenzar de nuevo. Olvidar todo lo que no soy capaz de hacer y concentrarme en las cosas que _si puedo_ hacer. Supongo que todavía puedo ser normal. ¿No?"

"Oh, eso no puedo asegurarlo," Replico Caleb, intentando mantener una cara seria. Will rasgo los ojos y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

"Muy gracioso. Que gran amigo eres."

"Hago mi mejor esfuerzo."

Will meneó la cabeza divertida y los dos volvieron su atención al cielo anaranjado. "Esto es hermoso."

"Lo es"

"¿Crees que Elyon me haría una Meridiana oficial?.¿Y a mi mamá? Creo que a mi mamá adoraría este lugar... cuando los monstruos hayan desaparecido de nuevo."

"Apuesto que sí."

"Es más hogareño que la Tierra," Acordó Will con otro suave suspiro.

Caleb volvió a observar pensativamente a Will. "Meridian y la Tierra no son tan diferentes. Aquí también puedes hacer cosas que haces en la Tierra"

"¿Ver una película?"

"No."

"¿Ir de compras?"

"En realidad no"

"¿Dormir hasta tarde?"

"Solo cuando los monstruos no estan atacando."

"¿Tener una cita?"

"Si, probablemente puedas hacer eso."

"Ustedes no van a tener una buena promoción turística—en verdad que no ofrecen mucho. Citas. Hmph, esa ni siquiera es la mejor parte de estar en la Tierra. Extrañaría los nachos."

"¿Los nachos?"

"Sip. Y los perros calientes. Esos también son bastante buenos"

Caleb negó con la cabeza. "Me retracto. Will, tu jamás serás normal."

"Así que citas... ¿Dónde pueden ir aquí durante en una cita?" Pregunto Will, cambiando de tema con otra sonrisa, intentando formarse en sus labios.

"A donde quieras… Cuando tienes el tiempo entre los ataques de los monstruos. Hay-Lin arrastró a como-se-llame a un picnic en el bosque," señalo Caleb.

"Si, y si mal no recuerdo fueron atacados por un monstruo, y tuvimos que rescatarlos."

"Cornelia llevo a ese otro chico a un paseo por los alrededores del palacio—"

"Estoy comenzando a pensar que no conoces muchos nombres de por aquí, Caleb"

"¿Nombres? Aquí estoy yo, diciéndote como puedes ser normal en Meridian y tu estas mas preocupada porque no recuerdo el nombre de un par de sujetos" Caleb hizo una mueca y Will se encogió de hombros.

Él estaba demasiado ocupado para recordar los nombres de todos los que llegaban a sus ajetreadas vidas. Si alguien se quedaba, entonces si se hacia a la tarea de conocerlos, pero si solo estaban de paso, ni siquiera se molestaba. Caleb había crecido mucho desde la primera batalla contra el mal. Estaba mas alto, mas muscular y tenia una leve sombra barba creciendo en su cara. Cornelia y él se habían ido separando de a poco, y ahora eran más hermano y hermana que otra cosa. No le molestaba que las cosas cambiaran. Caleb estaba acostumbrado al cambio. Él vivía con este cada día al despertarse. Había perdido muchos buenos amigos y había ganado muchos mas en la pelea contra el mal. El cambio era normal para Caleb en estos días.

"¿No deseas ser normal?" Pregunto Will por fin.

"¿Qué?.¿Acaso crees que no lo soy?" bromeo Caleb, sus ojos brillando alegremente

"Sabes a que me refiero."

Caleb se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente. "Todos desean ser normales. Todo lo que yo quiero en estos días es la cosa más cercana a la normalidad que pueda obtener."

"¿Y que es?"

"Aun no lo sé."

"Pero lo has pensado.¿cierto?" Presiono Will.

"Supongo. Solo quiero algo nuevo."

"¿Ropa nueva?"

"No, vida nueva."

"Solo porque tienes una vida patética no significa que puedas desear una nueva, Caleb. No es así como funciona." Replico Will con sorna.

"Ja, ja, graciosa. Quiero mas en mi vida que solo la rutina de batallas y siestas. Eso parece ser todo lo que hago últimamente – pelear y dormir. Quiero mas."

Will apretó los labios pensativamente. "Tienes razón; necesitas una vida nueva."

"¿Por qué te soporto?" Gruño Caleb.

Will soltó una risita. "Porque no tienes de otra, por eso."

"Aun no es demasiado tarde para encontrar una nueva Guardiana del Corazón," dijo Caleb con una sonrisa.

"Oh, por favor, si los monstruos no pueden sacarme, mucho menos tu." Murmuró Will. Caleb se rió.

El par volvió a quedarse callado, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Caleb.¿Crees que siempre estaremos peleando para mantener libre a Meridian?" Preguntó repentinamente Will.

Caleb frunció el ceño. "Creo que descubrirás que la vida es mas que pelear" contesto en voz baja.

"¿Cómo sabré cuando eso pase? Todo lo demás se ha vuelto rutinario. Hacemos lo mismo una y otra vez. Nunca cambia nada," se quejo Will. Caleb asintió ausente, mirando a Will de reojo. Luego, sin advertencia, se volvió y atrapo los labios de ella con los suyos. Will estaba sorprendida al principio, pero rápidamente respondió colocando una mano en su rostro y devolviéndole el beso.

Se separaron sin decir palabra, mirándose a los ojos cuando Irma apareció en el balcón.

"¡Apresúrense! Los otros se están molestando – ¡Se suponía que debían comenzar con los planes de batalla hace una hora! Cielos, no puedo volver a dejarlos tomarse un descanso ¿O si?.¿Y que demonios están mirando de todas formas?.¡El sol ya se puso! Hombre, la próxima vez, que sea Corny la que los venga a buscar – ¡Creo que me torcí un músculo viniendo hasta aquí!" Irma se giro y desapareció dentro del palacio murmurando para si misma.

Caleb y Will negaron con la cabeza divertidos, antes de mirarse uno al otro con timidez. Will torció la cabeza a un lado antes de extender el brazo y tomar la mano de Caleb en la suya.

"Supongo que debemos volver a la realidad," dijo suavemente mientras entrelazaban los dedos.

Caleb solo sonrió. "Que esperen" susurro. Y con eso, Caleb volvió a besar los labios de Will. Lo normal estaba demasiado sobrevalorado.

_Fin._

* * *

Nota de Traducción: 

Este es un pequeño aporte para la sección de español de W.I.T.C.H. Como habrán notado es un _**WillXCaleb**_, porque me encanta la pareja. Espero que les haya gustado.

Por si les interesa leer el original se encuentra en mi profile, y si quieren comunicarse con la autora, ella habla ingles. Si quieren puedo hacerle llegar sus reviews.

_Laberinto de Cristal._


End file.
